Le grand changement
by Lily-Chanel
Summary: Que se passerait-il si tu allais avoir un enfant avec une personne que tu détestes ? Et puis, si tu te rendais compte que Drago n'est pas si mauvais et qu'il a changé ? Traduction !
1. Chapter 1

**Holà tout le monde. **

**Me revoilà pour une toute nouvelle aventure, celle de la traduction !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que cette fic n'est pas de moi, elle est la propriété de m0rg4n4, auteure espagnole. Elle a eut la gentillesse d'accepter que je traduise son histoire en Français ! **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer :

les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

**

* * *

**

Le grand changement

**Chapitre 1 :**

Tous les matins, Hermione se levait en se sentant mal, les maux de cœur et les nausées ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser en paix, et par-dessus le marché elle avait une réunion importante qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, soupirant pour se donner la force d'assister à cette réunion, et elle se rappela comment avait été sa vie depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, après que Voldemort soit vaincu. Ron travaillait au ministère afin d'aider son père. Dans le fond, elle avait toujours su que leur relation n'aurait pas de futur et ils y avaient mis un terme. Harry était désormais un excellent auror, spécialisé dans les missions en lieux moldus. Drago, lui, a été celui qui a changé du tout au tout. Il est devenu auror après avoir refusé de devenir Mangemort. Hermione était son chef, elle était une excellente auror elle aussi mais ses problèmes lui avaient fait prendre des décisions qui l'avaient portés à son état actuel.

Enceinte et sans père pour son bébé, « un avenir proéminent l'attend » pensa-t-elle avec amertume tandis que ses mains parcouraient son ventre déjà bien arrondi.

Quelques coups frappés contre la porte ouverte la firent se retourner.

-Tout va bien chef ? demanda Joseph, une nouvelle recrue, en entrant dans le bureau.

-Oui, répondit-elle en essayant de contenir les nausées qui la peinaient depuis trois mois et demi.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'ils vous attendent déjà dans le salon, a-t-il di en indiquant la direction de gauche d'un signe de la main.

-Merci Joseph, j'y serais dans quelques minutes.

-Bien.

Et il disparut de son champ de vision.

-D'abord, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes d'urgence, se dit-elle, tandis qu'elle courait en toute hâte dans le couloir, si bien qu'elle heurta quelqu'un.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à la personne en face d'elle.

-Bordel Granger ! Tu as l'air malade : tu es sûre que ça va ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique qu'elle reconnu.

-Oui Malefoy !

Mais son regard exprimait le contraire. Alors, le blond posa son café sur une table proche, la prit par le bras et l'accompagna là où il pensait qu'elle se dirigeait.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est toi qui me paie ?

-Ah, souffla-t-elle, mélancolique.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement aux portes des toilettes, grâce à Merlin, parce qu'aussitôt qu'Hermione distingua la porte de couleur acajou, évinça le blond et courut à l'intérieur, laissant Drago assez étonné.

Malefoy décida de rester dehors, au cas où on avait besoin de lui. Comme Hermione tardait, il entrouvrit la porte et entendit un son assez désagréable mais, pas autant que la personne qui le produisait. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et distingua la jeune femme, clouée au sol, tremblant et vomissant. Quand il la vit ainsi, il ressentit de la peine pour elle.

-Tout va bien ? s'avança-t-il à demander.

- Mmmouais…dit-elle avec difficulté.

La nausée l'abandonna quand son corps eut vidé la moindre nourriture qu'elle avait ingérée le matin et la veille. Elle essaya de se tenir debout quand un vertige lui rappela que celui-ci était toujours là mais elle ne tomba pas au sol. Une paire de bras la retint fortement.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Granger, ton corps ne confirme pas ton mensonge.

-Merci Malefoy.

-Bien où dois-je te conduire ?

-Au salon… j'ai une ré…une réunion.

-D'accord, j'ai compris.

Il la porta jusqu'au salon, où tout le monde l'attendait et il l'aida à s'installer avec un soin presque paternel.

-Merci, dit-elle en lui souriant, les yeux fermés.

Drago lui répondit que ce n'était rien d'un mouvement de tête et retourna jusqu'au lieu où il avait laissé son café, à présent froid.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir une tête brune, marchant comme son oncle à Noël lorsqu'il était saoul. Hermione ne marchait pas droit et elle s'évanouissait quand Drago vint lui porter se secours, dans le cas contraire, elle se serait retrouvée face contre terre.

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'examina tranquillement et admis qu'elle était plaisante à regarder. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gamine aux cheveux broussailleux qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Celle-ci était à présent, une femme heureuse et il fallait l'admettre, belle.

Il entra dans son bureau, la déposa doucement dans le canapé. Il la regarda alors se réveiller, elle se sentait mal et il vit à son expression quelque chose qu'il déchiffra comme l'angoisse ou la nausée, et il espéra fortement que c'était la première hypothèse.

-Je repose ma question : tout va bien ?

Son ton était sarcastique mais d'une manière presque…aimable.

-Non, j'ai besoin de me reposer, admit-elle en maudissant le moment et la personne à qui elle l'avait dit.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit.

-Et la réunion ?

-Elle a été annulé aussitôt que le chef s'est évanoui, désolé.

-Je comprends.

Drago voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle encaissait la nouvelle, et la connaissant, une réunion annulée c'était très dur à encaisser.

-Peux-tu me passer mon agenda ?

Elle n'avait pas gardé beaucoup de manies moldues, mais elle tenait un agenda à la manière traditionnelle des moldus et cela l'aidait beaucoup. Cela lui permettait également de ne pas perdre de vue ses origines, dont sa mère et son père, desquels elle s'était éloignée il y a longtemps.

-Oui, c'est ça, dit-elle en lui montrant.

Ce n'est que quand elle se perdit dans ses pensées qu'il lui tendit. Elle le prit et regarda au jour d'aujourd'hui. Comme elle s'en doutait, on en était à la moitié du mois, et elle devait aller chez le médecin.

-Merci, dit-elle en essayant de tenir debout, sans grand résultat.

Drago, qui avait toujours été curieux, attendit que celle-ci ne se rassoit pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'agenda et lu ce qu'elle avait noté pour le 14, son mot continuait en longueur mais une partie pouvait se comprendre sous tous les angles : « rendez-vous mensuel chez le médecin ». Quand il se redressa, son regard s'arrêta sur le ventre de la jeune femme, déjà un peu arrondi. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre.

-Ca fait combien de mois, Granger ?

-Trois mois et demi, presque quatre, dit-elle avec tristesse.

-Et tu me l'as bien caché, je dois l'admettre, fit-il tout en l'aidant à se lever.

Après cela, il sortit de son bureau, elle aurait voulu lui crier de venir avec elle. Depuis sa grossesse, elle se sentait tellement seule et désespérée, elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un.

-La grossesse m'affecte le cerveau, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

**Voilou ! Si vous avez un avis quelconque à donner directement à l'auteur, laissez-moi une reviews, je les lui traduirais ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour la suite !**

**Merci à Jeff-la-bleue, els, Malfoy Funambule, Angel87000 et x-selena-malefoy pour leurs reviews. Je les ai d'ailleurs traduite à l'auteur qui en était extrêment touchée (j'en suis témoin, j'étais sur msn avec elle). Merci à Valalyeste, Malfoy Funambule, MadisonMalfoy et Alexiel Alton d'avoir ajouté cette fanfic à leur "histoire à suivre". Pour vous remercier, l'auteur a tenue à vous faire passer un petit message, que j'ai traduit, même si elle commence à bien parler notre langue !**

**Voici le message :**

**« Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très flattée d'être si bien reçue ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! »**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La journée passa rapidement et elle ne se rendit pas compte que lorsque l'horloge sonna.

-Oh mon dieu, il est trois heures, dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle sortie en toute hâte du lieu, bien que dans le fond elle espérait rencontrer quelqu'un – en dehors du garçon qui faisait le ménage – à qui elle aurait demandé de l'accompagner à son rendez-vous médical. Mais il n'y avait plus personne, on l'avait laissé seule dans son bureau, ce qui n'était pas très étrange puisqu'elle travaillait toujours jusque très tard.

Le froid lui fouetta le visage, elle soupira, fixant le ciel, et ferma l'immeuble.

-Prête, Granger ? demandait un forme adossée contre le mur, soufflant la dernière bouffée de la cigarette qu'il terminait de fumer avec insouciance.

-Malefoy ?

-Eh oui, je parie que tu ne voulais pas être seule, dit-il en étendant les bras et en souriant. Donc me voilà.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire, ce n'était pas le Malefoy dont elle se rappelait mais bon, il n'était pas un mangemort et au moins, ça lui assurait un avenir.

Il l'a pris par le bras et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la clinique en silence.

Une fois arrivés, on les fit patienter dans la salle d'attente, le temps que le médecin se libère et puisse s'occuper d'eux.

Le docteur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir vu Malefoy, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Ah, le papa ! dit chaleureusement le jeune homme. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! Hermione, c'est bien que tu ais réussi à amener le père, ça aidera beaucoup le bébé et ta grossesse.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux tandis qu'elle attendait une réaction de la part du blond, réaction qui n'arriva jamais. Drago regarda simplement le docteur, sans rien dire, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Le médicomage s'assit derrière son bureau, ouvrit un dossier et posa ses questions déjà habituelles pour Hermione.

-Alors, dis-moi, comment ça se passe avec tes haut-le-cœur ?

-Bien, dit-elle, indifférente.

-Bien …

-Bien ? Aujourd'hui, tu t'es presque évanouie, l'interrompit le blond.

-Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas pris la potion que je t'ai recommandée ? Tu te souviens comment la prendre, non ? Un petit flacon a jeun.

-C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'ai oublié, dit-elle avec peine.

-D'accord je vois. Peut-être que vous pouvez vous charger de ça, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? reprit le médicomage en se tournant vers Drago.

-Euh…Bien, je le ferais.

A ce moment, le jeune homme jeta un œil au paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche et le médicomage le remarqua.

-Il va falloir arrêter de fumer, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Hermione ne pouvait pas le croire, elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle, qu'il allait l'insulter mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, il lui sourit seulement.

-J'essaye, vous savez à quel point c'est difficile d'arrêter, répondit tranquillement Drago.

-Parfait ! Et pour les nausées ?

-Horrible, répondit-elle franchement, sachant que si elle mentait, Drago la dénoncerait.

-D'accord, alors avant de partir, je te donnerai la potion adéquate et tu me diras comment ça se passe. Maintenant, tu sais ce qui va suivre, non ?

-Oui, dit-elle en attendant qu'une infirmière l'escorte jusqu'à une pièce à l'écart

Le docteur la fit se changer comme lors de tous ses rendez-vous pour pouvoir faire l'ultrason dans une pièce jouxtant celle des services de consultations. L'infirmière sortit avec un sourire.

-Elle est prête, précisa-t-elle à son supérieur.

-Parfait, dit-il en se levant.

Il était sur le point d'entrer quand il remarqua que le compagnon de sa patiente restait assis.

-Allez le papa, entrer donc voir votre bébé, dit-il en le poussant vers la pièce.

Quand il entra, les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur une Hermione en robe de chambre, le ventre découvert et l'air mal à l'aise, il détourna son regard mais étrangement, il se sentait serein et agissait comme il le devait dans une telle situation. Le médicomage étala le gel sur le ventre de sa patiente et y plaça la sonde, en peu de temps un hologramme se forma sur l'écran sous les yeux étonnés de Drago et d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait plusieurs fois, la petite vie qui croissait et faisait partie de son être la surprenait toujours. Tandis que leurs regards étaient toujours fixés sur l'image du bébé, le docteur regardait les mesures et le poids de sa patiente et le lui fit remarquer.

-Tu es bien en dessous du poids moyen, tu devrais prendre des kilos et non en perdre, dit-il d'un ton très sérieux, la fixant dans les yeux puis déviant son regard vers Drago.

Le commentaire fut suivi d'un long silence où aucun des trois ne mentionna rien à ce sujet.

Une fois le spectacle fini, Drago décida de quitter la pièce afin de permettre à la jeune femme de se rhabiller et de la laisser se réjouir de la bonne santé du bébé, mais le médecin recommença à le harceler.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt ? Elle avait besoin de vous, vous le saviez ?

Hermione se prépara à entendre la réponse classique « Moi ? Avec cette sang-de-bourbe ? Vous êtes fou ! » ou alors : « Ca ne va pas ! J'ai de meilleurs goûts en matière de femmes ».

-Je travaillais, maintenant pouvez-vous cesser de m'attaquer s'il vous plaît !

-C'est bien, je crois maintenant que nous allons disposer pour permettre à cette jeune femme de s'habiller.

Drago sortit de la pièce avec un rictus de dégoût, il détestait les manières de ce docteur. Il se dégoûtait aussi parce que dans le fond, il savait que ce qu'il avait fait croire au médecin blessait son chef. Ils l'attendirent en silence, quelques minutes plus tard Hermione sortit de la pièce avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Bien, donc nous nous revoyons le 14 du mois prochain ! dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, en serrant leurs mains pour prendre congé.

-Oui, au revoir.

-Au revoir, dit froidement Drago.

Dans le couloir, Hermione sentit la tête lui tourner et sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'évanouit. Drago la rattrapa avec fermeté et se tourna vers le médicomage, angoissé, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire. Le médicomage le pria d'attendre un moment, rentra dans son bureau et après en être revenu, lui donna un flacon transparent de taille moyenne, contenant un liquide d'une couleur bleue marine.

-Tenez, donnez-lui en cinq gouttes diluées dans une boisson, de préférence sucrée car la potion est très amer, conseilla-t-il tandis qu'il lui remettait le flacon et qu'il s'en allait avec le sourire.

Malefoy espéra qu'elle se réveillerait rapidement mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'elle était sous la moyenne du poids normal à son stade de la grossesse ou à la fatigue, il ne l'avait pas vue restreindre son temps de travail. Il décida le ramener chez lui. Il était tard et comme l'hiver était déjà bien entamé, il avait lancé un sortilège à sa cheminée pour qu'un feu brûle automatiquement pendant les heures les plus froides. En entrant chez lui, Drago se félicita intérieurement quand il ressentit la chaleur du foyer. La maison n'était pas aussi grande que celle dans laquelle il vivait étant jeune mais au moins, le lieu était chaleureux. Il la déposa avec soin dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée, lui retira délicatement son gilet et la laissa se reposer jusqu'à son réveil. Il alla dans la cuisine, se servit un verre de vin rouge, plaça une tasse sous la machine à café, appuya sur le bouton « chocolat » et retourna voir son invité.

Les flammes dansaient sur son visage, il pensa alors qu'elle était une femme belle et élégante. Non, mais qu'il lui prenait ? Une sang-de-bourbe. Dans son for intérieur, il chassa cette pensée et continua de l'observer. Elle portait un pull noir et une jupe de la même couleur qui descendait jusqu'à ses tibias qui laissait entrevoir des bottines et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son ventre : Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle en soit arrivée là ? Etait-elle enceinte de la belette ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des gémissements qui lui indiquèrent qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine, prit la tasse de chocolat chaud, versa cinq gouttes de la fameuse potion bleue, le remua délicatement et retourna auprès de son invitée. Hermione se redressa avec difficulté tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce, c'était un appartement sobre et élégant, elle sut immédiatement où elle était.

-Tiens, tu te sentiras mieux, dit-il en lui tendant le chocolat.

Elle le regarda sans dire un mot.

-Qu'y a-t-il, tu n'aimes pas ? Tu préfères un café ou un thé ? demanda-t-il préoccupé.

-Non, c'est très bien comme ça mais, pourquoi un chocolat ?

-C'est un conseil du médicomage, il m'a demandé de le mélanger avec une boisson sucrée pour que le goût ne soit pas amer, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle but une gorgé du chocolat qu'elle trouva délicieux.

Elle but le liquide calmement tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le lieu, elle s'étonna de voir avec quel soin les meubles qui ornaient le foyer avaient été choisis.

-Tout va bien ? Tu sais Granger, je préfèrerais que tu évites de faire des tâches sur mon tapis, se moqua Drago

Son ton était emplit de sarcasmes mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle pensa d'abord lui répondre que tout allait bien mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent tout autre.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

-Parce que j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée le chocolat, répondit-il déconcerté.

-Pas ça, crétin ! Pourquoi m'as-tu accompagné à mon rendez-vous ? Et surtout, pourquoi t'es-tu fait passer pour le père de l'enfant ? Tu sais que cela signifierait que nous formons un couple, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai juste laissé le médecin croire ce qu'il voulait. J'ai remarqué qu'il était très préoccupé par le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de père, alors quand il a crut que c'était moi, je n'ai pas nié. Ca t'a gêné ?

-Non, dit-elle après une pause. Bien sûr que non. Au contraire, je tenais à te remercier.

- De rien, maintenant que je suis le père "non-officiel" : Je peux te demander qui est le vrai père de ce bébé ?

-Tu peux, mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas te répondre.

-Pourquoi ? Je vais être le parrain d'une petite belette rousse !

-Non, avec Ron ça s'est terminé il y a six mois. Il n'y pas de père, point.

-D'accord, excuse-moi

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je suis un peu trop sensible en ce moment.

-Je l'avais déjà remarqué.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Que faire à présent ? Hermione avait très envie de lui demander de la prendre dans ses bras, de la consoler et à un certain moment, elle se surprit à espérer que le bébé soit de Drago. Drago, pour sa part, avait envie de la protéger, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle était devenue stérile après la naissance de Drago et Lucius lui en avait voulut, elle était devenue le dernier de ses soucis, et pire encore, un ornement qui lui donnait de grands airs pendant les fêtes car elle était d'une grande beauté. Il imaginait ce que sa mère avait put ressentir et il ne souhaitait pas que cela arrive à Hermione.

Ce fut la jeune femme qui prit les devants, elle soupira un bon coup avant de se lancer, espérant ne pas le regretter après.

-Ca te dérange si je prépare le dîner ?

-Allons donc, en fait nous jouons au petit couple parfait, très bien. Dis-moi ma chère épouse : qu'est-ce que tu me fais de bon à dîner ? demanda-t-il entre deux rires.

Hermione rit du commentaire, se rendant compte que Malefoy n'était pas si insupportable. Il était plutôt sympathique et elle osait même dire qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie. Quand il riait, il fallait admettre qu'il était très attirant, ses yeux gris métallique d'une couleur incomparable devenaient doux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, mon tendre époux, si je préparais des spaghetti ? L'idée te plait ?

-Ca me va, seulement j'ai une question.

-Laquelle ?

-Ou vas-tu acheter les ingrédients ? J'ai une cuisine de célibataire, Granger, je crois qu'il doit y avoir du pain, dur à tous les coups, une bouteille de ketchup et une boîte de café en poudre.

-Et bien ce n'est pas grave, nous allons du côté moldu. En revanche, je te fais remarquer que je cuisine seulement à la manière traditionnelle !

-Très bien, je reviens, je vais chercher mon manteau, dit-il sans rien ajouter de plus.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers ce qu'Hermione supposait être sa chambre.

« Je ne le savais pas si ouvert ! Il se préoccupe des autres ! L'ai-je tellement mal jugé ? Je veux bien croire que ce sont les circonstances de la guerre qui ont influencé mon jugement ! »pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle apercevait la silhouette de Drago réapparaître dans le salon.

-Je suis prêt, Granger, on peut y aller.

Elle se leva du canapé et observa Drago lui indiquer la direction à prendre du doigt. Elle le regarda étonnée alors qu'elle prenait la direction indiquée.

-Attends, mets ceci, dit-il en l'aidant à mettre son manteau comme un chevalier servant.

-Merci, tiens, il est assortit à mes vêtements, dit-elle tandis qu'elle fermait le manteau noir.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont lu cette suite !** **Si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire partager. **

**Je tiens ensuite à m'excuser si jamais l'attente entre deux chapitres est assez longue, mais la traduction ce n'est pas toujours très évidente et je remercie m0rg4n4 (l'auteur de cette histoire) de me faire bénéficier de ses conseils et de ses explications pour m'orienter dans la traduction ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


End file.
